


Supercorptober 2020 Prompts

by allweseeislight



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Supercorptober 2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26748691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allweseeislight/pseuds/allweseeislight
Summary: One shots inspired by prompts given by @kmsdraws on Twitter! One chapter per day...
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 17
Kudos: 52





	1. Fall

Kara looked outside the window at her and Lena’s apartment, and a big smile crossed her face. The trees were starting to lose their leaves, and soon the leaf piles would be big enough for the kids to play in. Speaking of… 

“Kara!” Lena called as the crying started.  _ Oh dear. _ Kara left the window and ran inside the nursery, where Lena was bouncing Lucas while gently kissing his little blonde hair.

“What’s going on?” Kara asked. 

“Lucas needs his teething ring, can you go get it for me? It’s in the fridge,” she said.

“Yeah of course,” Kara said. She made a dash to the kitchen, and was pulling out the teething ring when she heard her four year old ask,

“Mommy, why is Lucas being so loud?”

“His teeth are growing in,” Kara informed her, “It’s hurting him a lot, and it makes him sad.”

“Can we make him feel better?”   


“Indeed,” Kara said, handing her the teething ring, “Can you give this to Mama?” She nodded eagerly and said,

“Yes I can, Mommy!” Kara smiled at her dimpled face. Finley wasn’t biologically related to Lena, so Kara found it funny how the two of them had the same smile. Nature and nurture she guessed. 

“Go go!” Kara said, “I bet she’s waiting for you right now.” Finley nodded seriously before running off to the nursery. Kara listened as Lena thanked their daughter for the teething ring, and soon Lucas’s cries quieted down a bit. That was a lot better. Lena came out of the nursery with Finley on her shoulders and said,

“He went back to sleep, I’ll go check on him in a few hours. Do you have work today?”

“No, I have some articles but I was gonna do that from home. Do you need to go in?”

“I have a meeting at 2, but after that I’m free for the rest of the day,” Lena said as she picked Finley up and placed her on the ground, “What would you like for breakfast little lady?”

“Can we make waffles?” Finley asked.

“Of course. Do you want to help me?” Lena asked, and Finley nodded eagerly, “Awesome. Can you get me the flour from the pantry?”

“Yes Mama! I’ll get it right now.” After she was gone, Lena said,

“She is every bit of you, you know that?”

“Why thank you, I tried,” Kara said, which made her wife laugh. It was the best sound in the world. As they waited for Finley, Kara asked, “Hey, do you think we could take the kids outside after your meeting? Alex and I used to love playing in the leaves, I thought we could take them.”

“Sure,” Lena said, “I’ll be done at four, so Lucas should be done with his nap by then. If you have them ready, we can take them when I get home.”

“Awesome,” Kara said as Finley came back, holding the bag of flour over her head.

“Careful baby,” Lena said, taking it from her, “You don’t wanna drop that.” 

“Sorry Mama,” she said.

“It’s okay,” Lena said. She picked Finley up and said, “What’s the first step?”

“We wash our hands,” Finley said.

“Exactly,” Lena said, walking her over to the sink, “You’re my smart girl, you know that.” 

“Yeah!” Finley said, and Kara shook her head at her two girls before going back to her room to get a shower in. When she got back, she heard Lucas’s coos from his room, so she went in and saw that he was awake, sucking at his teething ring.

“There’s my sweet boy,” she said, picking him up. She gave him a kiss and said, “Let’s see what Mama and Fin are making for us.” He responded by smiling and sucking on his fingers. Kara took him outside where Finley was on the couch watching a cartoon while Lena made the waffles look nice.

“Mmm, that looks delicious,” Kara said, placing Lucas in his high chair.

“I hope it is. My helper abandoned me,” Lena said, shooting Finley a look of mock hurt. She cut some up and gave it to Kara, “Try it and tell me what you think.” Kara took the fork from her and took a bite of the waffle.

“That’s the best thing I’ve ever tasted,” Kara said.

“I made them all by myself, Mommy,” Finley informed her.

“Really?” Kara asked, “Then I guess you need to start making breakfast more often,” Kara said, heading to the couch and hugging her close.

“That’s okay,” Finley said, “I get too tired.” 

“You’re right, baby,” Kara said, “Maybe Mama will have to try next time.” She then added in a whisper, “She’s not that good at it, though.” Finley nodded in affirmation.

“Hey! I’m right here,” Lena said in mock offense.

“Well get over here, you’re too far away,” Kara said with a pout. Lena scooped up Lucas from his high chair, and walked over to the couch, allowing Finley to cuddle with her brother while Kara gave her a kiss on the cheek. It was the best type of morning.

When Lena got back from work, Kara had Finley and Lucas ready for the park, in their matching blue and red jackets.

“Hey baby,” she said to Finley as the girl ran into her arms, “Where’s Mommy?” 

“Looking for the camera,” Finley said, right as Kara came out of the office holding it.

“Took me two hours, but I finally found this,” Kara said with triumph, holding the camera in the air. Finley clapped for her while Lucas babbled from his stroller.

“Record time,” Lena said, moving Finley a bit so she could kiss her wife, “Are you ready to go?”

“Yep,” Kara said, grabbing Lucas’s stroller and putting the camera in the diaper bag. Lena let Finley walk ahead of her while she locked the door behind them. When they made it to the park, Lena laughed as Kara jumped into the leaves first, letting Finley ride on her back.

“Mommy these are crunchy!” Finley exclaimed, crunching the leaves in her hand.

“They can still be thrown!” Kara said teasingly, dumping a small pile on Finley’s head. As the two girls play fought with each other, Lena unstrapped Lucas from his stroller and said,

“Go on buddy, play with Mommy!” she placed her son on the ground, and watched him crawl over to his Mother and sister. Kara grabbed him and tickled him, making him laugh. Lena fished through the diaper bag for the camera to take a picture of the three of them. Kara noticed, because she put Lucas on her shoulders and hugged Finley close while Lena snapped the picture.

“Mama come play with us!” Finley said as she tossed some leaves Lena’s way.

“Okay, I’m coming,” Lena said. She’d never played in leaves before, so this was going to be an adventure. She took the camera and stroller with her, and ended up getting pulled into the accumulating pile by an excited Finley.

“Careful, Fin!” Kara chided lightly, “You’re gonna break your Mama’s old bones.”

“Now who are you calling old?” Lena asked, blowing some leaves at Kara. 

“Definitely not my wife,” Kara said, giving Finley a wink.

“Hey!” Lena exclaimed in mock offense, “You’re so mean. Fin, tell Mommy she’s mean.”

“You’re mean, Mommy,” Finley told Kara very seriously. Kara pouted at the two of them, then looked at Lucas.

“You don’t think I’m mean, right Luke?”

“Mommy!” was all the baby boy said, waving his arms excitedly.

“I’m taking that as a yes,” Kara said, scooping him up and cuddling him, a cuddle that was interrupted when Lena and Finley threw leaves at them.

“Oh it is  _ on! _ ” Kara exclaimed, “Come on buddy.” She hoisted Lucas over her shoulders, and gave him two leaves to play with. He squeals with delight before throwing them over himself and Kara.

“That’s one way to play,” Lena said.

“Indeed,” Kara said, moving her glasses out of the way so clear the leaves off of them. She put them back on and said, “Switch partners?”

“You wish,” Lena said, throwing a small bit of leaves at her wife and son. Finley giggled and pushed half the pile at them, nearly knocking Kara over.

“Okay Fin, I see you,” Kara said, “C’mon bud, let’s get her!” She kept Lucas balanced around her shoulders as she grabbed Finley and started to tickle her.

“Mama save me!” the little girl called out.

“I don’t know Finny, this looks kind of fun,” Lena said, leaning forward to tickle her daughter. The little girl laughed from the tickles, but frowned as she pushed them away.

“I think you’re both mean,” Finley said matter of factly.

“I’m sorry sweet girl,” Kara said, “Can you forgive me?” She took a second before saying,

“Okay Mommy, I forgive you! But not Mama.”

“What why?” Lena asked.

“You didn’t save me,” Finley said.

“How about if I promised that from now on, I’ll always save you?” Lena asked her, holding up a pinky for a pinky swear. Finley smiled and said,

“Deal, Mama!” They were shaking pinkies, but the moment was ruined by Kara and Lucas dumping a ton of leaves on them.

“We win!” Kara said while Lucas clapped his hands. 

“Let’s get ‘em, Fin!” Lena exclaimed, and she and Finley launched themselves at the other two, which ended with the entire family laughing as they laid in the now destroyed pile.


	2. Baking

Kara looked at the recipe on her iPad. It said to add sugar and brown sugar, but what was the difference? She was looking it up when the door opened and Lena came in with their daughter.

“Hi Mom!” Finley said, “What are you making?”

“I’m baking cookies for Lucas’s bake sale. Apparently I didn’t get in enough parent volunteer hours last semester, so I’m making them up.”

“Oh dear, do I have to do that too?” Lena asked. Kara nodded eagerly and said,

“I got us matching aprons!”

“Oh, great,” Lena said unenthusiastically, “Finley, go start on your homework. I’ll be in there to help you in a bit.”

“Okay,” she said, “Can I have a snack?”

“Only a small one,” Lena said as she pulled her apron on, “I’m gonna start dinner in a few and I don’t want you to be too full.” 

“Thanks Mama,” Finley said, taking some graham crackers from the cabinet. She went to her room, and Kara asked,

“How did her dance practice go?”

“I’ve been meaning to talk to you,” Lena said, “I don’t think dance is Finley’s passion. She wants out.” Kara frowned,

“Really? I loved dance as a kid!”

“We’ll find something for her,” Lena said, “They have a fair at her school in a few weeks, it’s a whole day for kids to find things they’re interested in.”

“Yeah you’re right, I was just hoping dance would be it. She seemed to be having fun.”

“It all went downhill when they added pirouettes,” Lena said, “But enough about that, if you’re making cookies for his class, where is Lucas?”

“Well, he wanted to help, but then I realized he was more of a deterrent, so I dropped him off at Alex’s. I thought I’d pick him up when I was done.”

“That’s probably for the best,” Lena said. She looked at the iPad and asked, “What are we making?”

“I kept it simple with chocolate chip, but I’m confused about the sugar,” Kara said.

“You know, I could make it easier and pick up the dough from the store,” Lena offered.

“Now way! They’ll taste much better if we make them from scratch,” Kara said, scanning down the recipe, “Okay, I think it needs two sugars for consistency...do we have brown sugar?”

“I think so,” Lena said. She looked through the pantry and said, “Yeah, right here.” She plopped the bag on the table and asked, “Wait why do we even have this? I’ve never used brown sugar before.”

“My Mom needed it last time she was here,” Kara said, “And we most definitely haven’t used it since considering how full it is.”

“Nice. Remind me to look up more recipes for brown sugar,” Lena said. Kara nodded, making a note on her iPad to do just that.

“I’m gonna start with the eggs and butter, can you mix the dry stuff?” Kara asked.

“Of course,” Lena said, opening the bag of flour. As she did so, the white powder got everywhere, and Kara laughed when she saw some on Lena’s nose, “And what is so funny?”

“Your nose,” Kara said. Lena felt the flour on her nose and gave Kara a mischievous grin. She used her fingers to pinch a bit of flour out, and flicked it on Kara’s face.

“Oh I see,” Kara said, “You think you’re funny, huh?” 

“Uh huh yeah I do,” Lena said.

“I’m gonna get you!” Kara exclaimed, grabbing the cocoa powder.

“No!” Lena laughed as Kara tossed the powder in her face, and retaliated by grabbing the sprinkles and shaking them on Kara’s head.

“You meanie!” Kara said, but still grabbed the cookie icing and sprayed it all over Lena. Lena was about to toss more powder at her when a little voice went,

“What are you doing?” the two women immediately turned to see Finley staring at them, her homework sheet in her hand.

“Oh we’re um…” Kara said, but she couldn’t think of any explanation. Lena noticed the sheet and said, 

“Oh dam-darn it, I did say I’d help you. We must’ve gotten carried away. Give me one second baby, I’ll get cleaned up.” Finley snickered and said,

“Mama, you look like a Christmas tree.” Lena looked down at herself, and realized that with the green icing and red sprinkles, Finley wasn’t too off. Kara burst into laughter and said,

“Ha! You really do!” As the two of them laughed, Lena smiled evily and grabbed the bowl of eggs Kara had laid out.

“Wait wait, Lena!” Kara said, but didn’t have time to defend herself before Lena dumped the bowl over her head, cracking the two eggs in Kara’s blonde locks, “Okay, I deserved that.” Lena mussed the yellow yolks and said,

“You’re the star of my Christmas tree.” Kara blushed,

“Babe…” she said.

“Yeah, babe?” Lena asked, and was about to kiss her when Finley cleared her throat. 

“Mama,” she whined.

“Right, right, sorry,” Lena said. She wet a towel to wipe the flour off of her face and said, “I’ll be right there honey, just give me a few minutes.”

“Okay,” Finley said with a sigh. She went back to her room, and Lena said,

“Who’d have thought I could lose so much time baking.”

“I’m sorry,” Kara said, “I kinda started that by laughing at your nose.”

“Don’t even apologize, I had fun,” Lena said, “Seeing you with egg on your face might just be the highlight of my day.”

“You too, Christmas Tree,” Kara said, which made Lena slap her playfully with the towel. 

“I am going to go get cleaned up, then help her with whatever she was asking about,” Lena said, “Then I’ll come back and help with the kitchen.”

“Nah, I’ve got the kitchen,” Kara said, “Then I’m gonna clean up and head out.”

“To the store to get more ingredients?” Lena asked, looking at all the ingredients that would no longer be applicable.”

“No, to Noonans. We’re doing store bought this year,” Kara said.

“Aww come on,” Lena said, “We’ll try again. I’ll feel bad if we give Lucas store bought. You made those great sugar cookies for Finley a few years ago.” Kara blushed, “Kara?”

“I might have sort of picked those up at Noonans after three or four failed attempts at baking them beforehand.” Lena’s mouth dropped wide open.

“What?! You said those were your Mom’s special recipe!”

“I mean they kind of were, she was the one who suggested them to me.”

“Kara!” 

“Hey, you said it yourself, they were great!”

“Yeah…” Lena said after a moment, “Okay, let’s keep those on the back burner, but give the chocolate chip just one more chance. Come on, we need the hours!” 

“Fine, but if they end up hard as hockey pucks…” 

“We’ll give them to Cat Grant as a present!” Lena said with a smile.

“You are so bad!” Kara exclaimed, even though she was considering it. They both got cleaned up, and while Lena helped Finley with her book report, Kara got to work cleaning up the kitchen, finding a good amount of loose change in the crevices. When she came back from the store, she saw that Lena had picked up Lucas, and the two kids were eating macaroni and cheese at the table.

“Mommy!” Lucas said when he saw her.

“Hey bud,” Kara said “How was your afternoon with Aunt Alex?”

“It was good,” he said as Kara placed the bag on the counter, “She let me watch the Incredibles, and she did a puzzle with me.”

“That’s awesome,” Kara said, “What was the puzzle of?”

“A turtle,” he said, “Mommy, can we get a turtle?” 

“Maybe another time sweetie,” Kara said. She left the two kids to their food, then went back to Lena, “I got all the ingredients for chocolate chip cookies. Ready to start.”

“Yep,” Lena said, “I even washed our matching aprons.” Kara squealed excitedly,

“I knew you liked them!”   


“Yeah yeah, maybe I did a little,” Lena said, though the smile she was trying so hard not to show betrayed her tone.

“Moms, can we help with the cookies?” Finley asked.

“I don’t know, too many people could make a mess,” Lena said.

“Bigger than the mess you guys made earlier?” Finley asked. Kara and Lena looked at each other in surprise, and Kara said,

“Wow Fin, you’ve got a mouth on you tonight, huh?”

“Yes I do! It’s right here,” Finley said, pointing to her lips. Kara shook her head and said,

“Well, if you two want to, I’m not gonna stand in your way. Lena?”

“It’s okay with me. Just finish your food first.” That was a great incentive for their children, who loved the chance to do things with their Moms. When dinner was finished, Kara and Lena got art smocks for Finley and Lucas, and the four of them baked the cookies together. They tasted a lot better than the sugar cookies from Noonans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kind comments! I appreciate them a lot :)


	3. Dancing

Kara walked through the door leading to the salsa class Lena had signed them up for. She held her bag of chips close and looked around, wondering where everybody else's were. Maybe the class provided chips. That made more sense. She saw Lena standing near the back and walked over to join her.

“Hey! Sorry I’m late, Cat had me proofreading an article for hours, and then I needed to stop by the store. I thought we had to bring our own chips.”

“It’s all good, we’re just starting,” Lena said, “But why do you have chips?”

“For salsa class,” Kara said, “You can’t eat that stuff plain.”

“What do you...oh dear. Kara, this is a salsa class.”

“Yeah, I know,” Kara said.

“Salsa,” Lena said, picking up one of the flyers, “Like the  _ dance. _ ” Kara’s face paled when she saw the flyer contained a cartoon art of two people dancing.

“Well this is awkward,” Kara said. Lena smiled and shook her head,

“No, it’s alright. Though I wouldn’t mind an actual salsa class. Seriously, every time I try to make the stuff, disaster!”

“You don’t have to make me feel better,” Kara said, “This is embarrassing.” 

“It absolutely is not,” Lena said, “We’re the only group with snacks, that already puts us above the other ones.” Kara laughed, and she continued with, “Plus, you’ve got a good outfit on.” She gestured to the tight leggings and T-shirt Kara had picked out, mostly in worry that she’d spill tomato on them. They were easy to clean. “We’re gonna be fine.”

“Yeah, we’ve got this,” Kara said, rolling her shoulders back. She’d taken ballet and tap dance as a kid. How bad could salsa be? The instructor came to talk to them a few moments later, and showed them how to get in the starting position.

“Not too bad, right?” Lena asked, and Kara nodded,

“Not bad at all,” she affirmed. She took the leading position, and attempted to take Lena through the steps, but ended up stepping on her feet more times than she thought.

“Hey, don’t be discouraged. This is a hard dance,” Lena said, “It’s going to be okay if you don’t get it on the first try.” 

“Yeah, but I feel like everyone else is,” Kara said.

“They probably just practiced before,” Lena said, “Here, let me try leading.” They switched positions, and Kara allowed Lena to lead her through the steps, “See, there you go.”

“This isn’t too bad,” Kara said, “Could I try again?”

“I’d be offended if you didn’t.” They switched again, and Kara was able to lead Lena into the dance a lot better, and even twirled her.

“Look at you go!” Lena said, her face beaming with pride.

“What can I say, I’m a natural,” Kara said jokingly, and Lena held in a laugh as Kara nearly tripped over her own feet right after.

“Oh yeah, no doubt about that,” Lena said.

“Hey! I took ballet as a kid, you know. And tap dance,” Kara said.

“Oh I know,” Lena said, “At our wedding rehearsal you performed a two hour long tap dance with a musical accompaniment of the  _ Star Wars _ soundtrack.”

“Hey, you said you liked it,” Kara pouted. Lena laughed and said,

“I did like it, I rewatch it at work every time that I’m stressed.” It really was a cute video, Kara had put a lot of effort into it.

“Why thank you,” Kara said. Lena took her hands and said,

“Wanna try again?” Kara nodded, and took Lena’s hands, leading them back into the simple first position, “You’re doing great!”

“Yeah, I like this dance a lot,” Kara said. She took Lena to the middle of the dance floor and twirled her around, making sure to catch her when she fell.

“My hero,” Lena said. Kara smiled and gave her a gentle kiss before pulling her up.

“Does that mean we pass?” she asked.

“Oh please,” Lena said, “That was just the starting position. By the time this ends, we should be able to do that.” She turned Kara around to see the instructors doing the dance.

“Oh,” Kara said as she watched their fast and intricate movements. This was a lot harder than tap dance or ballet.

“It’s alright,” Lena said, “We’ll get it.” Kara wasn’t so sure about that.

The woman on the videotape was making salsa dance look a lot easier than it actually was. She’d rented a DVD from the store in hopes that it would move slower-the tape had said for beginners-but now Kara was even more confused.

“What do you think Fin?” she asked her freshly turned one year old, who was sitting in her play pen with her blocks, “Should I cut while I’m ahead?” She just gave some incoherent babbling.

“You’re exactly right,” Kara said jokingly. She turned back to the TV and said, “Okay, it’s really all about the hips. Like this?” She attempted to shake her hips like the woman in the video, but just ended up falling onto the couch, which made Finley laugh.

“Gee thanks,” she said, blowing some hair out of her face. 

“Mama,” she said.

“Yes, my love?” Kara asked, picking her up and placing her on her lap. Finley didn’t answer, she just busied herself with playing with Kara’s hair. The door opened and Lena came in, holding a bag of takeout for dinner.

“Kara, what are you watching?” she asked.

“I’m teaching Fin how to salsa,” she joked, moving the small baby’s arms around.

“Oooh, should we show her what we know?” Lena asked as she sat with them.

“No no, I think the video’s got it,” Kara said sheepishly. Finley may only be one, but she did not want to showcase her failure. But Lena looked a little sad, so she continued with, “Let’s just do freestyle.” She turned the TV off, and as she pulled out her phone she said, “Remember that song from our wedding? By Aerosmith.”

“Oh right!” Lena said, “Alex got drunk and sang it at karaoke.”

“Yes!” Kara said, “Oh that was so funny.”

“Right?” Lena asked. Kara picked  _ Crazy _ from her phone, “Oh yeah, this is the one.” She sat Finley back on the ground and extended her hand out to Lena.

“Shall we dance?” she asked.

“We shall,” Lena said. She took Kara’s hand, and the two of them slowly danced along to the music. As it reached the chorus, the two women almost missed as Finley pulled at the side of the couch, and moved up to their feet.

“Kara, look!” Lena exclaimed. Kara looked at their daughter and nearly screamed in joy as she watched the girl attempt to move on her feet.

“I need the camera!” she exclaimed. She ran to the office and took the recorder from the spot on the desk. When she came back, Finley was still making small steps, with Lena holding her arm.

“You ready?” Lena asked, and Kara nodded excitedly. She pressed the record button and said,

“It’s ready. Come on Fin, walk to Mama, walk to Mama!” Finley turned to Lena and sucked on her fingers as she walked over to her.

“Yes baby! You’re doing it,” Lena said. Finley walked up to her, and Lena caught her right before she could fall.

“You did so good, sweetie!” Lena exclaimed. Kara shut the camera off and walked over to them,

“My baby girl is all growing up,” she said, kissing Finley on the head. The baby giggle happily, clapping her hands. 

“Look at her, Lena, she’s walking all by herself,” Kara said.

“Yeah, we should probably buy some baby gates tomorrow.”

“Agreed,” Kara said, “But maybe before that, we try the salsa dancing again?” Lena frowned at her and said,

“I thought you wanted to do freestyle?”

“I guess I’m inspired to work on something new,” she said, “Will you do it with me?” A smile spread across Lena’s face, and she said,

“Kara of course I will.” She kissed her on the cheek and said,

“Put that video back on. Come on Finny, watch me and Mommy dance.” She sat her on the couch, and Kara turned the music off and the video back on.

“Ready?” she asked, as the woman started.

“I think so,” Lena said, “But she is going really fast.”

“We’ll figure it out, we always do,” Kara said. She spun Lena around, and gave her another kiss. The music started, and Finley raised her arm.

“You want uppy?” Lena asked, and the baby nodded. She picked her up, and Kara held both of them while she danced to the music. 


	4. Dog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some young Supercorp for you guys :)

Kara rode her bike faster and faster as she attempted to keep up with her sister. She was almost there, she just needed to go a little faster.

“You’ll never catch me!” Alex said.

“Watch me!” Kara exclaimed. She pedaled faster, and was getting to her sister at the turn when she lost the footing on the pedal. She fell from her bike and screamed as she tumbled down the hill, landing badly in a pile of thorn bushes below, “Ow.”

“Kara?” she heard Alex call.

“I’m down here!” she yelled for her sister. The older girl ran down, and winced at seeing the state her sister was in.

“Stay here, Kara,” she said, “I’ll go get Mom.” Their house was just down the street, so Kara hoped Alex wouldn’t be gone too long. Alex dashed off, and Kara attempted to pull herself up. She looked at her legs, both of which were scraped up. It was very not pretty.

“Hey, are you okay?” she heard someone ask. She turned around and saw a dark haired girl standing in the grass. She had her own bike, and there was a dog on a leash attached to the handle.

“I fell,” Kara admitted, trying not to cry, “Do you live around here?”

“No, I live a few neighborhoods away,” the girl said shyly, “I’m Lena, by the way.”

“Kara,” she said, “Do you go to Midvale Elementary? I haven’t seen you around.”

“I go to boarding school,” Lena said, “I come home for summers. Do you want a bandaid? I have one in my pocket.” Lena pulled a small band aid from her skirt pocket and said, “Though I guess you might want something bigger.” Kara laughed.

“No, it’s good. I can put it on my wrist.” It hurt the worst. As Kara placed it on her wrist, Lena’s dog came over and started licking at her face. She giggled and said,

“Your dog is so cute. What’s their name?”

“Oh, they’re not my dog,” Lena said, “I found the dog on the street. I was walking it to the animal shelter when I ran into you.”

“Well that’s nice of you,” Kara said, ruffling the dog’s fur.

“Yeah,” Lena murmured, “Do you want to come? It’s not that far, and the dog likes you.”

“I dunno,” Kara said, “I really should wait for my sister. She won’t like if I run off.” 

“That’s fair,” Lena said, “It was nice to meet you, Kara. C’mon buddy.” Lena tried to tug the dog back, but they had other ideas. They nuzzled up to Kara and whimpered.

“This pupper is not taking no for an answer,” Kara said.

“No they are not,” Lena affirmed. Kara looked up the hill. Alex still wasn’t back yet. Maybe Mom wasn’t home and she was waiting for her. And if she wasn’t at home, that meant Alex would be up there for a while. And if the animal shelter wasn’t that far…”

“Sure, why not?” Kara asked, slowly standing up, “Could I hold the leash?” Lena nodded and handed it to Kara.

“They were wearing the leash, so I was hoping that meant they had an owner.”

“Oh yeah,” Kara said. She examined the folds on the leash, and saw that there was an address hidden in one of them, “Hey, check out this tag!” 

“What does it say?” Lena asked.

“124 Maple Street,” Kara read, “Oh I know where that is! I could show you, if you want.”

“Is it farther than the animal shelter?”

“A little, but not too bad,” Kara said, “Plus they’re really nice! They give out the biggest candy bars for trick or treating.”

“Sounds fun,” Lena said, “How far away is it?”

“About ten minutes. Come on, we can leave the bikes here and walk.” Kara kicked some of the bushes around and nestled her bike inside. Lena placed hers next to it, and the two girls ascended the hill. Lena had been holding onto the leash, but as Kara struggled up the hill with her scraped knee, she watched as the other girl wrapped her other arm around her waist to support her up.

“Thanks,” Kara murmured.

“Sure,” Lena said, “Where to now?”   


“That way,” Kara said, pointing down the street and wincing as it made her arm hurt. She put it back down and started her walk to the house. She and Lena walked in silence with the dog for a bit, so Kara broke it by asking, “So what do you like to do for fun?”

“I like to read,” Lena said, “I check out a new book at the library ever week.”

“Oh cool! What series is your favorite?”

“I like the Chronicles of Narnia,” Lena said, “ _ The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe _ is one of my favorites. I’ve read it five times already, and I’m only nine!”

“That’s so cool,” Kara said, “My sister Alex likes those books. She has them all in a big stack on her desk. It’s almost taller than I am.” That made Lena laugh.

“What are your favorite books?”

“I don’t know, I’m more into movies,” Kara admitted, hoping Lena wouldn’t judge her. Her anxiety over that vanished when Lena smiled and said,

“Oh awesome! What’s your favorite movie?”

“I like  _ Star Wars _ ,” Kara said.

“That’s funny, my older brother loves those movies. He waited in a line outside the theatre to get good tickets for the  _ Attack of the Clones  _ premiere.” Kara gasped.

“He was able to go?! I got there right when the tickets ran out!”

“If you want to watch the movie, we have it on DVD. Maybe you could come over.”

“Whoa? You have it already?” Kara exclaimed.

“Yeah, Lex won a special lottery in the mail to get it early. He watches it every day.”

“That would be awesome. I never had time to make it to the theater to go watch it, so Mom said I had to wait until the DVD came out next month.”

“Well, my offer is open, I mean if you want.”

“Yes!” Kara exclaimed, “I’ll ask my Mom when we get home.” They continued their walk, which was when they passed the ice cream parlour, “I  _ love  _ their ice cream. Have you ever been?”

“No,” Lena said, “I’m not in this area a lot.”

“You should try it,” Kara said, “They’ve got these monster sundaes that are bigger than my head!”

“I definitely gotta see that one day,” Lena said as they turned into the neighborhood, “Which house is it?”

“The brown one down there with the pink mailbox,” Kara said.

“Whoa! I’ve never seen a pink one before,” Lena said, and she looked like she was going to run to it when she noticed Kara’s staggered steps, “Oh, I’ve got you.”

“Sorry,” she apologized, “I wish I only got hit on one knee, would’ve made this easier.”

“It’s all good,” Lena said, “I’ve fallen off my bike several times before. One time I was going so fast, I wiped out and scratched my whole face. I refused to leave my room for days.”

“Oh no,” Kara said, “This was definitely my worst tumble. I was trying to beat my sister in a race and I lost her at the turn.”

“Classic mistake,” Lena said, “When I race Lex, I’ll just start off at a regular speed, then when I notice him getting tired, I’ll speed up. He never sees me coming.”

“Nice! I gotta try that one time,” Kara said. They got to the porch and Kara read the 124 on the mailbox, “This is the house. Let’s knock!”

“Alright,” Lena said. The two girls went to the door, and Kara knocked excitedly. The door opened, and Mrs. Robbins opened the door.

“Kara!” Mrs. Robbins exclaimed, “What happened to you?”

“I fell off my bike,” she admitted, “But my new friend and I came to return your dog.”

“Oh! My sweet boy!” Mrs. Robbins said, beckoning for the dog. Lena let go off the leash, and he ran to his owner, barking happily, “Thank you so much, girls.”

“No problem,” Lena said quietly, “We’re so glad you got reunited with…” she trailed off. That was when Kara realized neither of them knew his name.

“Finley,” Mrs. Robbins said, “And if you two want, you can come play with him anytime!”

“Awesome!” Kara said, “Goodbye Finley, I’ll be back.” The dog barked and waved his tail.

“Have a good afternoon girls,” Mrs. Robbins said before closing the door.

“Bye, you too!” Kara said. Once the door was closed, Kara hopped down from the porch and said, “Now that was a lot of fun.”

“I have to agree,” Lena said, “Do you want me to walk home with you?”

“Absolutely,” Kara said, “Then maybe another day, we could watch  _ Star Wars _ then go play with Finley?” Lena nodded and said,

“Sounds like a plan!”

Kara made it back to her house, hoping to see her Mom with lemonade and cookies like she always did, so she got a rude awakening when she saw a police car in the front.

“Uh oh,” Kara said. Lena helped her to the door, and when she walked in, she saw her frantic mother talking with one of the officers while Alex cried on the steps.

“It’s not your fault sweetie,” Mom said to her sister. She then turned to the officer and said, “She’s got blonde hair, glasses, she was wearing a blue T-shirt and a white skirt.”

“She’s also cut up from falling!” Alex added. As the officer wrote that down, Kara asked,

“Mom?” The commotion in the room seemed to quiet down for a bit as Eliza noticed that Kara was back in the house.

“Kara! Young lady, where have you been?” she asked, taking her into the house.

“Mrs. Robbins’s dog was missing, so my friend Lena and I were returning him.” Kara pointed to her shy new friend when she said that, and Eliza’s face softened a bit,

“Sweetie, do your parents know you’re here?”

“Oh it’s just my Mom, but she won’t mind,” Lena said.

“I think you should give her a call to be sure,” Eliza said, “Alex, take Lena to the kitchen so she can call her Mom. Kara, go sit on the couch while I get you some bandages.”

“Okay Mom,” Kara said sadly. Her Mom may be talking about bandages now, but she was wearing her “you’re in trouble” look. She plopped herself on the couch, and waited while her Mom apologized for causing the disturbance while she showed the officer out. She then came back with her first aid kit and said,

“Kara, what were you thinking, running off without telling me?”

“I didn’t run off,” Kara said, “I was just helping Lena return the dog. Alex was taking a while to get back so I thought you weren’t home.”

“Oh honey, we were just having trouble finding the Neosporin. You know better then to walk off without telling anyone where you were going. If you wanted to return the dog, the two of you could have asked me, and I would have said yes.”

“I’m sorry Mom,” Kara said, “I didn’t mean to scare you.” 

“I’ll talk with your Dad about this when he gets home, but you can consider yourself grounded,” Eliza said as she finished wrapping the bandages around Kara’s knees. “I’m going to get you some ice, Prop your legs up on the couch. They’ll hurt bent like that.”

“Okay,” Kara said. She laid back on the couch just as Lena came back. She climbed onto the other side of the couch and said,

“My brother is on his way to pick me up. I’m sorry if I got you in trouble.”

“It’s all good,” Kara said, “We might have to wait a bit on  _ Star Wars _ , though.”

“I figured,” Lena said, “But we could hang out here for a bit, right? He’s not going to be here for another thirty minutes.” 

“Nice,” Kara said. She leaned forward to pull a game out from the coffee table, “Do you wanna play Candy Land?”

“I’ve never played before,” Lena said, “Is it hard?”

“Not at all,” Kara said, “I’ll teach you. What color do you want to be…” The two of them played two whole games before Lex came to pick up his little sister, and as the two of them went with Eliza and Lex to get their bikes, they definitely knew they’d be seeing each other again.


	5. Family

Kara was speeding through National City on her way to the hospital. She’d been out on a field assignment when Sam had called her. She’d taken Lena, and when Kara had last checked, she hadn’t missed anything, but she needed to be there. She pulled into the hospital, parking badly in a spot, then ran inside the maternity ward.

“I’m looking for Lena Danvers-Luthor,” Kara told the lady at the desk, “I’m her wife.” The woman checked something on her computer and said,

“Down the hall, third room on the right.” 

“Thank you!” Kara said. She ran from the desk down the designated hall, and when she entered the room, Sam was bouncing a crying Finley while Lena laid on the bed. Sweat was rolling down her face, and she looked exhausted. Kara went to her and said,

“I’m here! Babe, I’m here.” 

“Hi Kara,” Lena said woozily, “I’m doing great, as you can tell.” Finley’s cries escalated as Lena started to grunt from another contraction.

“I’m gonna take her outside,” Sam said.

“Thank you,” Kara said to their friend, who nodded and continued with,

“I’ll also call Alex and see what’s keeping her. She said she was on her way so I wanted to make sure she’s okay.”

“Sounds good. Thanks Sam,” Kara said. Sam left with Finley, which definitely made the room a lot more calm. Lena fell against the bed and said,

“Kara, I don’t think I can do this.”

“Yes you can,” Kara said. She clasped her hand and said, “Remember what I told you. Fast breaths like this.” Kara mimicked the same breaths that had gotten her through her labor with Finley, guiding Lena as slowly as she could.

“You need to start pushing,” the doctor said, “She’ll be here soon.”

“Oh, I don’t wanna do that,” Lena complained. Kara put a hand on her back and said,

“It’s okay, you’re doing great. You just gotta breathe, remember? Like this.” She repeated the breathing, and smiled as Lena did it with her, “Yeah, there you go. Better.”

“It feels a little better,” Lena said, “I think that-” she was cut off as a huge contraction went through her body, and her grip on Kara’s hands tightened. It hurt like hell, but Kara figured that now wasn’t the time to tell her that.

“Nope, nope. Can’t do this.”

“Yes you can, it’s only a few more hours, and our daughter will be here,” Kara said.

“No, you don’t understand,” Lena said, “I’ll make it through this labor of course, I have you. But then there’s the stress of  _ having _ two children. It’s a huge leap in responsibility. What if I can’t do it?”

“It’s just like you said, silly,” Kara said, “You have me. And Sam, Alex, Ruby...even Cat Grant sent over some stuff during the baby shower. You’ve got all the support in the world.”

“But what if I make a mistake? Like that time I let Finley crawl around and I forgot to close the door. And she’s walking now! I could lose two kids.”

“You aren’t going to lose anybody,” Kara said, “I promise.” She gave her a kiss on the temple and said, “You’re the best Mom I know. And you’ve got this, alright?”

“No, not alright,” Lena said, shaking her head, “With how my Mom was, I’m surprised I haven’t messed up Fin already, and she’s three!”

“You have not messed up Fin, she loves you.”

“She’s been crying all day with me,” Lena complained.

“She’s three, she’s probably upset about something trivial,” Kara said, “But she did tell me last night that she is so excited to meet her baby sister.”

“Really?” Lena asked, “Just last week she told me she was gonna mail her to Grandma Eliza’s house after she was born.” 

“Yeah well she’s had a change of heart,” Kara said. In her talk with Finley last night, Kara had explained that she and Lena were going to need a lot of help from her, and Finley was nothing if not a great helper to her Moms, so she’d immediately been on board with her sister after that, “Also she’s three, and we’re the adults, so what we say goes.” That was able to make Lena laugh.

“Yeah, I guess you’re not wrong the-OW!” she nearly screamed. The doctor looked up at the two women and said,

“Okay, time to start pushing!”

“You got this, you’re doing great,” Kara said, using both of her hands to hold Lena’s, “C’mon, big breaths, keep breathing!” Lena grunted in pain as she pushed.

“She’s crowning,” the doctor said.

“She’s almost here,” Kara said, “You just gotta push a few more times.” Lena pushed again, and Kara was pretty sure her hand was gonna break with all the pressure Lena was applying. She didn’t let it deter her, though. Lena had done it for her, so she had no intention of letting go. She continued to encourage her to make one last push, the worst one of all. Lena’s screams were soon drowned out by the loud cries of their baby girl. Kara watched as the doctor pulled her out, and was about to smile when she noticed the concerned look on her face.

“What’s going on?” Kara asked, “Is she okay?” She was crying. That was good, right? She felt Lena tense up next to her as the doctor checked their baby over, then they both relaxed as the doctor smiled, looked at them and said,

“ _ He _ is perfect. Congratulations, you both have a beautiful baby boy.”

“Oh my God,” Kara said, “How did they miss that?”

“It’s rare, but it can happen,” the doctor said, “Would you like to cut the cord?” Lena nodded Kara forward, and Kara went to look at their son. He was tiny, and he was squirming and crying, but he was indeed beautiful. She cut the cord, and the nurse came in to clean him off.

“How are you feeling?” the doctor asked Lena.

“Like I want to see my son,” she said. The doctor smiled and said,

“That can be arranged. Get some rest. I’ll order some more fluids, and you should be feeling a little better soon.”

“Thank you,” Lena told the woman, who wished them one more congratulations before leaving the two of them alone. In the quiet, Kara asked,

“So...are we still going with Emma?”

“Probably not,” Lena said, “There was a name I wanted for a boy, though. What was it...oh yeah! Lucien. I’ve always loved that name.”

“Lucien Danvers-Luthor. Lucas or Luke for short. I love it,” Kara said, kissing her cheek. The nurse came back with Lucien, and handed him to Lena.

“Hi Lucien,” she cooed, “It’s so nice to meet you.” As the two of them fawned over their baby, Sam came back and said,

“I think someone wants to meet her little sister,” she walked Finley inside, who looked incredibly sigh. Kara extended a hand to Finley and said,

“Come on, baby. Come and meet your brother.”  _ Brother? _ Sam mouthed in confusion. Finley went to the bed, and Kara lifted her up. Finley examined the baby and said,

“He’s small.” She held no confusion over the fact that her sister was now a brother, which Kara decided was a good thing.

“Yeah, he is,” Kara said, stroking Finley’s hair.

“Was I ever that small?”

“Oh yeah,” Lena said, “You used to fit in a teacup.” It was a lie, but the expression they got from Finley made it kind of worth it. The door crashed open, and Alex came in out of breath.

“I’m here, I’m here!” she said, “Did I miss it?”

“Yep, all of it,” Kara said, “We already dropped him off at college?” Alex stopped panting and glared at her sister.

“Very funny little sis-wait, did you say him?” Kara nodded and said,

“Little Emma is now little Lucien.”

“Hmm, I don’t know. You said Lucas for short, and I kinda like that better,” Lena said.  _ Yes! _ Kara thought. She preferred it too.

“Then little Lucas,” Kara said. Lena gently handed him to Kara, who walked over to Alex and Sam while Lena cuddled with Finley on the bed.

“Welcome to the family, Lucas,” Alex said, “I’m your Aunt Alex.” Lucas seemed a little distressed, but calmed down as Alex gently stroked his cheek.

“I think he likes you,” Kara whispered. Alex beamed at the boy while Sam gently stroked his head. He seemed very fond of the attention he was receiving from both women. As Kara turned to return him to Lena, her wife put a finger to her mouth and pointed to Finley, who was now asleep. Kara walked over to her little family and placed Lucas back in Lena’s arms, while Sam and Alex excused themselves to go get some coffee.

“Look at them,” Lena murmured, “They’re so perfect.”

“I know,” Kara said, “And they’re all ours.” She gave Lena a gentle kiss on the temple, and the two of them were able to admire their two children in the calm sweet quiet.


	6. Warm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 6!

When Kara woke up in the morning, she was freezing. Lena’s arms were around her, and there was a thick blanket on top of them, but she was still cold.

“Lena, I think the heater may be broken,” she murmured to her wife, who didn’t really seem to hear her in her near asleep state. Lena mumbled some incoherent nonsense, so Kara just sighed, and gently moved herself out of Lena’s arms. It was her least favorite thing to do. She got out of bed and went to the hall to check the thermostat, which was indeed very broken.

“Dammit,” she said. She’d need to call someone for that.

“That’s a bad word, Mom,” her son said. She turned and saw her ten year old shaking his head at her with his arms crossed.

“You’re right, Luke,” Kara said, “How much in the jar is that? Twenty five cents?”

“Mama said you need to start putting whole dollars in because of that one time when Finley learned a bad word from you,” he said matter of factly.

“Really?” Kara asked, and he nodded, “Damn.”

“That’s two dollars!” he exclaimed.

“Gosh darn it, you’re right!” Kara said, going to her kitchen for her wallet. She pulled the two bills out and asked, “Wanna put it in for me?”

“Yeah!” he said. He took the money from Kara and hopped up to place it in the jar. While he did that, Kara dialed the repairman.

“Good morning, this is Kara Danvers-Luthor” she said when she got him on the phone, “My heater isn’t working, is there anytime you could come over and take a look?” She listened as he explained the earliest he would be available was 1. It was 6:30!

“1 is fine,” she said. She and Lena would have to deal with the cold until then. Kara was working from home today, and Lena had the day off, “Thank you.”

“Who was that, Mom?” Lucas asked as Kara turned the phone off.

“Repairman. He’s going to come later today to fix the heater,” Kara said.

“What’s wrong with the heater?” Lucas asked.

“It isn’t working,” Kara said, “Don’t you feel cold?” He shrugged and said,

“I can’t really tell. Maybe it’s because you’re old,” he said. Kara made a look of mock offense and said,

“Hey! I am still in my young-ish years.” 

“Yeah, but you’re  _ way _ older than me,” he said. Kara shook her head and said,

“Go wake up your sister, goofball. You’re gonna need to get ready for school soon.”

“Okay!” Lucas said. He loved when Kara or Lena gave him permission to wake Finley, who could never get out of bed by herself. Kara watched as Lucas barged into the room, then proceeded to jump on his sister’s bed.

“Wake up wake up wake up!” he announced to her. Finley was thoroughly startled by her brother’s entrance and exclaimed,

“Dammit Lucas!”

“Mom!” Lucas screeched, “Finley said a bad word!”

“I heard,” Kara said as she put her oatmeal in the microwave, “Fin, that’s a dollar in the jar!”

“A dollar?! It was twenty five cents last time!” the teenager whined. 

“Blame Mama, not me,” Kara said as she peeled a banana. She heard Finley grumble something that probably had another dollar in there, but she decided that she was too cold to go in there and intervene. Finley came into the kitchen, and Kara said,

“Hey honey!” The teenager didn’t answer. She just threw a dollar in the jar and said,

“It is freezing in here!” 

“The repairman is coming at one. The heat should be back on by the time you come back from school,” Kara said, “Do you want a banana?”

“Yes,” Finley said, and Kara was going to get another one from the bowl, but she just took the one Kara was holding.

“Thanks Mom,” she said.

“No problem, Fin,” Kara said. She was getting herself another banana when Lena came in, shivering. She pouted at Kara and said,

“It’s cold.” 

“I realized,” Kara said, “The repairman is coming at 1.”

“But that’s in so long,” she complained.

“Aww I’m sorry,” Kara said, “But at least we can spend the day together. Want a banana?”

“Yes I do,” Lena said, taking the one Kara was holding.

“You guys know you can take from the bowl!” Kara called, but got no answer. She decided to busy herself by making lunches for the kids. Lucas and Finley were pretty much running out of the cold apartment when the bus came.

“Make good choices!” she called after them. Once they were gone, Lena came back out with a blanket wrapped around her.

“How much longer until 1?” she asked.

“Six hours,” Kara said, “But no worry. I will keep you warm until then.” She patted the couch, and Lena came to sit down with her. 

“So...six hours, huh?” Lena asked as she snuggled up next to Kara.

“Yeah,” she said, “Six  _ long _ hours.” She wrapped her arms around her wife, and held in a blush as Lena peppered her neck with kisses.

“Maybe we should tell him to come...an hour later,” Kara said as Lena moved down to her collarbone. Lena smiled at her and said,

“I’m not opposed to that.” She continued to kiss her again, then Kara said,

“I might need to get up to, to make the call.”

“But where will my warmth go?” Lena asked.

“Good point,” Kara said, snuggling Lena closer, “We can make the most of six hours. I could stay like this forever.”

“Maybe we should,” Lena said, “Because I’ve never felt warmer…” she was about to kiss her again when the door opened and Lucas and Finley barged in.

“Hey Moms!” Finley said, waving with her lunch bag.

“What are you guys doing back so soon?” Lena asked.

“School’s out today. A waterpipe broke,” Finley said, “They told us before we could get on the bus. Now we get to be here  _ all _ day.”  _ Oh joy _ . Not that Kara didn’t love her kids, but her alone time with Lena was very precious to her. The two women were very silent for a bit, then Kara said,

“You know...Alex’s thermostat is probably okay.”

“Let’s go,” Lena said, jumping from the couch to tell the kids the news.


	7. Yellow

Lena stared at all the pain swatches in front of her. They were all pretty, and they would look good, but none of them felt right.

“Have you picked a color yet?” Sam asked, “We’ve been here for two hours, and I have to pick Ruby up from soccer.”

“No,” Lena said, “None of them look right. Like take the sky blue. It’s pretty, right? You could raise a baby in that nursery.”

“Uh huh,” Sam said, interest waning.

“But then, there’s this beautiful lavender over here,” Lena said, holding up the swatch, “Doesn’t this color like pop out at you?”

“The only thing that’s about to pop is my patience,” Sam said, though surprisingly not too unkindly, “Look, if you want my advice, take the purple. It’s really pretty. Or ask Kara what she thinks, she probably has ideas.”

“Kara has picked everything else, and she’s five months pregnant. I want to put some of the work in. She and Alex built the crib, and she picked out all the furniture. If I pick the color, I can have a lasting effect on the whole room.”

“Lena, the kid will probably ask for you to change the color by the time they’re six. And I’m speaking from experience.”

“Exactly. I want to pick a color that they’re not gonna want to change.”

“You haven’t met them yet, you’re never going to be able to know what that is,” Sam said, “Look, I need to go get Ruby. Don’t stress yourself out so much over the color. It’s not the end of the world.” She gave Lena a squeeze on the shoulder and headed out of the store. Lena decided to ask for paint swatches to borrow and make her decision in the morning. When she got home, Kara was asleep on the couch, and there was some hot soup on the stove. She woke up at the sound of the door closing, and Lena said,

“I’m sorry babe, I didn’t mean to wake you up.”

“It’s all good,” Kara said with a yawn, “I’m so glad you’re back, I’ve got some big news.”

“Awesome,” Lena said, “What’s going-oh, is that chicken noodle soup?”

“Oh yeah,” Kara said, “I just finished it. And oh, how was the paint store? Did you find a color?”

“I found options for colors,” Lena said as she shrugged her jacket off.

“Oh, which ones?” Kara asked excitedly.

“No no, don’t worry about it,” she said, “I will get it all figured out, and you’ll love it.” She turned around, not noticing Kara’s face fall.

“Oh, well I thought-”

“And I brought you a nice heating pad from the drug store,” Lena said, pulling the box out from under her purse, “You mentioned some back pain, so I thought it would help.”

“Thank you, I really appreciate it,” Kara said, taking the box from her, “I’ll just open it and get it set right up. Now, about my news-”

“No I’ve got it,” Lena said, taking the box back, “Just last week the doctor said you should be taking it easy since you’re entering your second trimester.”

“Lena, I’m fine,” Kara said, “I can open a heat pad by myself.”

“I’ve got it,” Lena assured her, right before Kara could grab the box. She went to the counter to open it and said, “Also, you don’t need to worry about making dinner. I’ll try to be home later, and I’ll get it started.”

“Lena, I can handle it,” Kara said as Lena spooned some soup in a bowl. She walked over to Kara and handed it to her.

“Here, I’ll get you your heating pad.”

“Thanks,” Kara said. As Lena continued to get the heating pad out, she said, “You know, I really would like to look at those color samples with you. Oh, and my news-”

“Kara I just said, you don’t have to worry,” Lena said, “Here, scooch up a bit, I’ll slide this behind you.” Kara moved out of the way, and Lena moved the heater back so she could relax on it.

“ That feels better,” she said.

“Awesome,” Lena said, “I also picked up some more vitamins while I was there. I’ll get them to you in a bit.”

“It’s okay, I can get them myself,” Kara said, and when Lena opened her mouth to protest, she said, “So, the swatches.” 

“Kara, I said-”

“I know what you said, and now I’m asking if I can see them because I  _ want _ to. It isn’t putting any extra stress on me to look at paint with you.” 

“It’s alright, trust me. I was in that paint store for hours, it’s stressful.” Kara just shrugged and continued to eat her soup, “Oh, it’ll hurt if that spills. Here, I can feed it-”

“Lena!” Kara cut in, “I can eat my own soup, turn on my own heating pad, and help my wife pick out a nursery color for our child’s room.”

“But I just...I want to...I don’t know.” Lena had never felt this flustered before. Kara seemed to notice this, because she smiled at her and said,

“Hey, it’s okay. This is our first time at parenthood, we’re allowed to be a little nervous. I just don’t want you to think I can’t handle anything.”

“That’s just it,” Lena said, “I feel like you’re handling everything. I want to contribute something to the nursery.”

“You already have,” Kara said, and Lena frowned, “The books, remember? You picked out every single story that we’re going to read to our little girl.”

“I mean I guess books are-wait,” she said, turning to look at her wife, who was now beaming at her, “Did you just say…”

“I went into the office to pick up a prescription, and the doctor had the results. I wanted to wait for you, but I had no patience, so I was going to when you got home. That was the big news I had for when you got home.”

“Oh Kara,” Lena said as a tear formed in her eyes, “That’s, that’s wonderful news! Oh, we must think of names! What about...what about...oh I can barely think!”

“Lena it’s okay, we have a whole new trimester to think of names. But, now that I’ve told you my news, can I please look at the paint swatches? If we pick the color together, we can say that we both contributed. Fair, right?”

“Right, of course,” Lena said. She went back to her purse and pulled the swatches out, “Sam likes the purple a lot, but I liked the blue. What do you think?”

“Oh, that purple  _ is _ good,” Kara said, “And I like the blue too, but what about the yellow?”

“The yellow?” Lena asked. She hadn’t even been considering that one. 

“Yeah,” Kara said, “It matches the little duckling toys we have in there, plus with the green blankets we got, it’ll go together.” 

“You’re right. I wasn’t even thinking about the other stuff in the nursery.”

“Thanks, but I don’t want to give up on the blue just yet,” Kara said, “What if we went with the yellow, then added light blue accents?”

“It’s perfect,” Lena said, “I’ll pick up the paint tomorrow.”

“Then we will paint it together,” Kara said, and before Lena could object, she gave her a soft kiss on the cheek, “Just let it happen babe, let it happen.” And that was what Lena did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys have been liking the one shots! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed Day 1!


End file.
